Et les phares t'éblouissaient
by Aylenn
Summary: Il pleut, t'en as marre, tu veux juste retrouver un peu de cette lumière dorée.


T'es là, sur le bord de la route, et il pleut. C'est un de tes fameux jours de chance où qu'importe ce que tu fais, ça finira mal. Alors tu fais pas grand-chose. Comme ta capuche en ce moment même, qui fait pas grand-chose pour te protéger, et tu finis trempé quand même. Alors, énervé, tu l'enlèves, de toute façon elle te gêne et elle est collante avec toute l'eau qu'elle absorbe. Merde, tu te dis, j'avais regardé la météo cette fois pourtant. C'est con pour toi mais bon, t'y peux rien, c'est un de ces fameux jours de merde et au moins, tu finis que mouillé. C'aurait pu être pire, faut pas penser au pire, mais là ça t'aide à accepter que c'était une belle journée bien pourrie.

Et puis tu continues, sur ton bord de route, tout seul, et tu sais même pas où tu vas parce qu'il fait trop sombre dehors de toute façon. Même si tu cherchais un endroit où aller, tu te perdrais, alors tu laisses tomber. Comme ta capuche y'a quelques instants de ça. Y'a du trafic ce soir, ça te surprends un peu, parce qu'il fait un temps de merde et il fait vraiment sombre donc il doit être vraiment tard, mais les feux continuent de changer de couleurs et les phares des voitures continuent à t'éblouir. Mais bon, t'es pas contre leurs phares parce que sinon tu verrais pas vraiment la route, et ce serait con de finir cette journée horrible écrasé sous un camion.

Et puis t'es pas de bonne humeur aussi, tu te fais chier, t'as rien sur toi, un billet ou deux peut-être. S'ils sont pas aussi trempés que toi en tout cas. Et puis t'as pas ton portable non plus parce que t'y penses jamais, et t'as pas de musique, parce que tu l'as oubliée et puis t'as pas de mouchoirs parce que ça prend de la place et t'as tes clés, et tu joues avec depuis un p'tit moment mais le son commence à t'énerver. Comme le bruit des voitures. Alors tu marches, tu marches vers quelque chose peut-être, mais t'en sais rien, tu marches juste. Tu fais attention à bien marcher calmement dans chaque flaque d'eau, comme par vengeance parce que c'est cette même eau qui coule le long de ton visage et de ton dos. Si tu pouvais tuer la pluie, tu le ferais à l'instant même. Mais même la pluie choisit pas de tomber. Tiens, tu deviens philosophique. Tu dois être bien crevé putain. Tu te désespères un peu en ce moment-même. Faudrait songer à quitter ce bord de route à un moment. Oh puis merde. Tu verras plus tard.

Et puis d'un coup y'a ce type qui te rentre demain et qui rigole. Et t'es là comme un con, tu comprends pas ce qu'il vient de se passer, y'a deux secondes tu menaçais de l'eau et maintenant tu t'en prends encore plein la gueule et y'a ce type qui rigole alors qu'il aurait pu se défoncer le visage contre le sol. Et l'espace d'un instant tu te demandes si ce type est bizarre, bourré ou juste con. Très con, parce qu'il continue à te rire au nez en faisant des grands gestes et en s'excusant. Et puis ses yeux ils brillent aussi. C'est marrant parce que tu peux pas détacher ton regard du sien, et tu sais pas pourquoi mais putain. Ses yeux brillent et les phares les font briller de plus en plus. En changeant leur couleur. Ah non, en fait ils sont dorés. Des yeux dorés.

Peut-être que c'est toi qui est bourré et pas lui. Il se passe la main dans les cheveux et tu quittes pas ce mouvement du regard, pourquoi t'es si obnubilé par lui, t'en sais rien mais tes yeux répondent plus et ton corps répond plus. La personnification de la lumière est juste devant toi et tu t'es fait brûlé, entièrement brûlé, jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'à l'âme, et t'as peur de la quitter des yeux. Parce que si elle disparaît tu seras tout seul dans l'ombre et non, non tu veux garder cette lumière. Alors tu lui parles, tu dis des mots, tu parles ouais, mais tu sais pas ce que tu dis, tu t'entends pas, tu te comprends pas. Et il sourit, plus encore, comme si c'était possible de sourire plus que ça. Il est gêné, qu'est ce que t'as bien pu dire ? Si seulement tu savais, pour répéter ces mots encore et encore et garder la lumière pour toi. Et il parle aussi, mais t'enregistres rien, ton corps réagit pour toi et pour une fois, ça te dérange pas.

Ah, tu te souviens de cette nuit-là ?

T'étais perdu et entouré d'ombre et puis au fond de toi t'étais triste et seul et abandonné aussi.

Parce que le sombre t'attire vers lui contre ton gré. Le noir te va si bien, mais tu lui as rien demandé, t'en veux pas toi, du noir, t'en as jamais voulu. Mais on te plonge dedans.

Ah, tu te souviens de cette nuit ?

La soirée où t'as vu la lumière, pour la première fois. La journée où t'avais plus envie de rien que de cette lumière. Tu t'en rappelles ouais, comment l'oublier hein. Cette putain de nuit qui t'a laissée pour mort après. Parce que la lumière t'y goûteras qu'une fois.

Tu t'en souviens parce qu'elle te hante. Pour une fois tu voyais pas du noir hein, tu t'en rappelles de ça. Et puis le blanc furieux est parti et il restait que l'ombre. Elle t'a laissée encore plus pitoyable et vide qu'avant, mais juste l'espace de quelques secondes, t'étais bien avec cette personne. Ses yeux dorés et ses cheveux oranges, t'étais bien avec eux aussi. Mais on t'a toujours dis que le bonheur ça durait pas, et c'était pas vraiment du bonheur, ça aurait dû rester plus longtemps.

Alors tu continues de marcher. La pluie s'est pas arrêtée. Elle est plus forte encore. Ah, si seulement il avait pu arrêter la pluie au moins. Tu lui en aurais pas voulu d'avoir volé les bouts de ton âme qu'il te restait.

Alors tu rigoles. Tu rigoles parce qu'il a bouffé ton être mais il a laissé la pluie froide et triste quand même. Tu ris, comme un fou, parce que t'es plus grand-chose, t'es plus rien d'ailleurs, mais maintenant que t'es plus rien, tu te sens étrangement léger.

Et tu continues à claquer tes pieds contre les flaques sur les pavés.


End file.
